Mars
Mars is the 4th planet from the sun Mars Mars can best be described as pessimistic, arrogant, snarky and cynical, but deep down he is kind and compassionate. He can sing operatic German, which he only does secretly, as he thinks it is uncool. He likes to do reckless stunts on his skateboard, but sometimes, he ends up breaking his leg. He has a polar ice cap on his head and is named after the god of war. Mars has a list of all the girls he kissed Then and now 3.8 billion years ago, water flowed on Mars' surface. Now, there is no water, making Earth the only planet with water. Mars' episodes # "Welcome to space" (Debut) # "Meet Mars" # "Phobos' paranoia" # "I dream of Pluto" # "The constellation who came to dinner" # "Pluto's birthday" # "Jealous moon" (Mentioned) # "Beach party Planet" # "Pluto fires the dwarfs" # "Is this cute?" # "All those dust storms" # "Pluto for President" # "Neptune on ice" # "Any other planets with life?" # "Holly Jolly Cosmos" # "What's hiding below Mars' ice cap" # "To make a long story short" Role in the movie He is the lookout, and spots the plane landing at The factory. He then falls off the roof, seriously injuring himself. Although hospitalized, he goes on the rescue mission. He kills a henchman with his crutch, but drops it on his toe as a result, by accident, and knocks everyone down like dominoes. Death in the movie Quasar summoned a Tiger Shark from blue chemicals to to send the planets, who were wearing chemical-proof life jackets so they could survive, into the flooding sea of coolants. While Pluto fell into the sludge, along with his girlfriend, Dwarf Planet Eris, Mars noticed a fin rise out from the choppy waves. Mars, who was immune to chemicals, didn't even bother to take a life jacket and jumped into the water to save Pluto. The fin grew closer, circling the 3. Eris recognized the owner of the fin is a Great White Shark... Mars scoffed at her, thinking it was harmless, but he changed his mind, when the shark tried to tear off his leg. Taking Pluto with him, Mars swam like heck towards the boat, Eris going behind them. Eris climbed up the fin of the boat, taking Pluto up as well. Mars looked behind him and started to panic. Eris told him to stop panicking, that it would only make it worse. Mars desperately tries to get onto the boat, but slides back into the water. While Eris grabbed his hands to pull him up, The Shark went in to attack. The shark brutally killed Mars with blood everywhere and swallowed him whole, while Pluto was gushing fat tears as he screamed on the boat. Quotes # "Augh, I broke my leg!"-Catchphrase when he breaks his leg # "Why do I date rock stars? Because I can! (HONK!!!) Whoa! What have you done, Mercury?! I'm not beautiful anymore! Oh, wait... (holds up a mirror) Yeah, I am." (HONK!!!)-Pluto fires the dwarfs # "You know, these are as cool as...me!"-Neptune on ice # "I never said that!"-To make a long story short Gallery Marsdaredone.png|Mars' first appearance Marsmirror.png|Mars looks at himself in the mirror Category:Heroes Category:Boys Category:Planets Category:Inner planets Category:M characters